Linden
by dolorussven
Summary: "Alu-sayang, aku ci—" / "Ah, ada kecoa." dilanjutkan dengan Martis yang menjerit dengan suara yang naik beberapa oktaf. —Martis/Alucard. • Modern AU, ch. 2 M-rated, dikit.
1. Chapter 1

Linden.

 **disclaimer:** mobile legends: bang bang (c) moonton.

 **warning(s):** ooc. modern au.

 **sinopsis:** "alu-sayang, aku ci—" / "ah, ada kecoa." dilanjutkan dengan martis yang menjerit dengan suara yang naik beberapa oktaf.

 **note:** mau coba nulis, apakah saya bener-bener ship mereka beneran apa cuma sekedar suka liat mereka berdua. akan kembali nulis zialu… nanti….

.

* * *

.

Darah biru mengalir pada nadinya.

Selain itu juga, ia adalah personifikasi dari kesempurnaan; elegan menemani tiap langkah yang ia ambil. Mencuri hati para kaum Hawa layaknya bisikan setan, cepat, efisien—kau bahkan tidak menyadari hatimu telah terbuka untuknya.

"Martis, kau memalukan."

Kecuali orang ini, yang skeptis membuka hati untuknya. Tapi yah, ia tetap membuka hatinya. Untuk Martis. _Hanya. Untuk. Martis._ Bukan untuk Zilong sialan itu—cih, enak saja. Ia hanya masa lalumu, kan, Alu-manis? Tentu saja ia masa lalu, _sudah mantan_. Sudah dibuang jauh-jauh dan diletakkan dimana ia seharusnya berada. Mereka pacaran… berapa, tiga? Empat? Tahun?

"Uh, ya. Ehem, _dua_ , sebenarn—bi-bisakah kita tidak membicarakan ini?"

Ha.

Makan itu, bangsat. _Alucard sudah melupakanmu._

"Martis, hentikan itu—sungguh, berapa umurmu?" Alucard memandang dengan sedikit risih, bukunya diletakkan terbuka dalam posisi terbalik. Ia melepas kacamatanya dan—oh, _mata itu_ , ini gawat—bisa-bisa ia didepak dari ranjang untuk minggu ini kalau tatapan itu terus berlanjut. "Kau bilang kau tidak akan cemburu lagi."

 _Maaf._

"Aku dan Zilong tidak memiliki akar pahit, dan kami berteman baik sekarang." Katanya. _Sabar, sabar. Jangan emosi_ —tunggu, mereka berteman baik?! Apakah itu artinya mereka rutin bertemu? Dimana? Dan mengapa Martis tidak tahu soal ini?!

"Ya, di kafe Regina tiga blok dari sini. Kau kuberitahu setiap kali aku ingin pergi."

Hah?

"Martis. Astaga."

Panas.

Harfiah, dan tidak.

Hatinya mulai panas. Oke, tapi ada yang lebih panas—

"Martis kau menumpahkan kopimu."

Oh.

Pantas saja dada ini terasa panas.

.

* * *

.

Ia adalah kesempurnaan.

Tidak ada yang dapat membantah itu. Keren? Tentu, dia keren. Banyak gadis yang iri pada Alucard karena ia mencetak gol yang standarnya sangat, sangat, jauh di atas dirinya sendiri. Tapi, gadis-gadis itu tahu apa? Bagi Martis, sebenarnya Alucard adalah sosok yang tingkatannya terlalu tinggi untuk dirinya.

 _Tidak level._

Tapi buktinya sekarang mereka bersama-sama. Alucard menggandengnya untuk menyebrang jalan—"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, Martis." Katanya, lalu Martis membalas, "Aw, romantis. Aku tersentuh."

"Kau menakuti anak-anak. Berhenti beranggapan aku menyukai ini."

(Ia menyukainya.)

Mereka adalah kutub yang berlawanan—bila semua orang menyukai Alucard, bagi beberapa orang Martis dianggap menakutkan. Makanya seringkali Alucard dilihat bersama-sama dengan sang kekasih, sekadar berpegangan tangan atau berada pada jarak yang (sangat) dekat—sebagai penawar aura ngeri yang sudah diasosiasikan dengan Martis.

Beberapa orang heran bagaimana kedua manusia berbanding terbalik itu bisa menemukan cinta pada satu sama lain—kadang-kadang dapat dilihat Fanny, Ruby, dan Kagura menangisi kemesraannya dengan Alucard, yang mereka pikir lebih baik bersama Zilong.

Cih. Ia dan Alucard adalah pasangan paling serasi di sini. Tidak ada yang dapat menandingi, tidak ada yang boleh menyangkal itu.

"Martis—jangan marah, tapi bahkan aku sendiri merasa aku lebih cocok bersama Zilong."

"…."

.

* * *

.

Singkat cerita, mereka putus.

Alucard memutar bola matanya dan menyebut Martis _drama queen._

Martis mengancam kalau ia tak segan untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka, _lagi,_ bila Alucard tidak menarik kata-katanya.

Alucard bilang, "Kau tidak bisa mengakhiri hubungan yang sudah berakhir, bego."

Hal itu membuat Martis makin kesal—berani-beraninya, imbisil ini. Hanya karena Martis cinta padanya bukan berarti Martis akan memberikan kesempatan untuk diejek dan dihina terus-menerus. Ini hati, bukan keset, seenaknya saja diinjak-injak.

Kalau ia pikir ia lebih cocok bersama Zilong—pergi saja tidur di rumahnya!

"Ugh, oke. Aku pergi—aku sudah belikan makan untukmu, kuletakkan di kulkas." Katanya. Ia mengenakan mantel kunonya itu—Martis membuat catatan untuk membelikannya yang baru, sebagai hadiah pertama mereka dalam menjalin hubungan, _nanti._ Sekarang mereka masih pahit-pahitnya. "Panaskan saja kalau kau lapar."

Lalu kekasihnya pergi.

Menyebalkan sekali, bajingan itu.

Membuat Martis menjadi makin mudah merindu saja bisanya.

.

* * *

.

Oke, Martis mulai merasa kalau menyuruh Alucard tidur di rumah mantan yang jelas-jelas masih mencintainya adalah ide yang buruk.

Martis melihat, tatapan mata itu—Zilong masih mencintainya. Tentu saja—siapa yang tidak cinta pada Alucard? Martis saja, sudah putus-nyambung 12 kali (13, terhitung ini) karena hal-hal besar (sepele, sebenarnya), masih dapat menemukan cara baru untuk mencintai Alucard lagi, lagi, dan lagi, kendati kepribadian kekasihnya yang ternyata jauh lebih buruk darinya.

Ayolah, siapa yang tak menyukai kucing? Tentunya, kekasihnya. Setelah Martis mengakhiri hubungan mereka karena Alucard tak mengapresiasi binatang berbulu itu, ia menangis histeris, katanya, "AKU ALERGI KUCING, BRENGSEK!"

(Itu konflik pertama mereka sebelum putus untuk pertama kalinya.)

Dan siapa juga yang menuangkan sereal dulu sebelum susu? Tahukah ia, kalau susunya akan terpercik kemana-mana nanti karena serealnya sudah berada pada mangkuk?

Memang benar sekali, kekasihnya menjijikkan.

Oke, intinya; Zilong masih mencintai Alucard.

….

Itu inti dari beberapa paragraf—

Diam, jangan banyak tanya. Martis punya banyak pikiran saat ini—makanya rambutnya sudah memutih di usia muda.

 _Eh, brengsek—_

"Martis?"

Siapa itu?!

"Kau salah mengetuk pintu—rumah Zilong di sebelah."

Oh, Freya— _Freya?_ Apa yang ia lakukan di sini?

"Aku melihat Alucard datang tadi—kau mencarinya, kan? Ia bukan disini, kawan."

Ya, ya! Terima kasih! Martis sangat mengapresiasi info yang diberikan. Freya menguap, rambut pirangnya masih kusut, belum keramas. Wanita itu melambaikan tangan pada Martis yang langsung tancap gas ke rumah sebelah. Ia melompati pagar.

Ia mengintip jendela rumah Zilong—dilihat kekasihnya, duduk di atas sofa dengan air mata bercucuran.

 _Hm. Ah._

Ia benar-benar tak pernah memperlihatkan, tapi ternyata ia sangat sedih ya, saat mereka putus.

Tidak lama Zilong datang membawa satu kotak es krim, lalu ia duduk tepat di samping Alucard, masuk ke dalam selimut yang sama—dan matanya _tidak terpaku pada televisi_ —oh, tidak. Benar-benar, khas sekali bajingan ini. Berani-beraninya.

Martis mengetuk pintu dengan kasar.

Beberapa saat menunggu, pintu terbuka. Zilong menatap risih. "Apa maumu?"

 _Pahit. Pahit. Pahit._

"Aku mau Alucard _-ku_ pulang."

Senyum nista— _kau bukan apa-apa bagiku, Zilong._

"Zilong? Itu Martis?"

"Hmm? Oh, Alu—bukan siapa-siapa, _hanya orang yang tidak penting_."

Zilong tersenyum sinis padanya—seperti iblis. Monster. Ia lebih buruk dari monster—seperti setan yang berhasil meloloskan diri dari neraka paling dasar dan hidup untuk menghukum Martis karena pernah merundungi teman sekelasnya waktu di kelas tiga. "Kalau ia datang, banting saja pintunya, _tepat di mukanya_."

 _Alucard,_ bebeb, _kau tidak mungkin, kan, sekejam i—_

Ah, pintunya dibanting.

(Dari jendela Zilong memberi Martis jari tengah.)

.

* * *

.

Apa istimewanya sih, Zilong itu?!

"Ia bukan kau, tentunya!" Alucard membanting telapaknya ke atas meja—beberapa orang di kafe melirik mereka dengan khawatir. Percakapan baik-baik ini sepertinya akan berakhir dengan dirinya yang tersulut emosi, dan Alucard yang (lagi) meninggalkannya seorang diri, tanpa memberi kesempatan untuk memperbaiki hubungan mereka.

"Kau itu menyebalkan, kau tahu? Kau tidak pernah peduli padaku."

Martis peduli—Alucard tidak tahu seberapa peduli Martis padanya.

"Sungguh, kau peduli, padaku? Kau bahkan tak pernah peduli pada apa yang kusuka." Alucard mengalihkan matanya, ia tak menganggap Martis saat ini—seperti biasa, kalau ia marah. Selalu begini. "Semua hal harus selalu tentangmu, kan? Kau… memuakkan."

Uh.

"Menyebalkan, _control freak_ , posesif—kau ingin semua hal yang kau inginkan, tanpa mengetahui apakah aku akan menyukainya atau tidak."

Ayolah, jangan begitu—Martis tidak seperti itu.

"Tidak bagimu, mungkin. Aku yang hidup bersamamu. Kau tidak hidup bersamamu."

Mungkin.

"Setidaknya dengan Zilong… ia mencoba untuk memahami apa yang kuinginkan."

 _Lagi, Zilong._ Martis ingin meninju dinding di sampingnya lalu menjerit ke arah matahari.

"…kau membenciku?"

Alucard tak peduli pada pertanyaannya. Ah, kalau apa yang ia katakan adalah benar, maka… mungkin… ia memang benar-benar kelewatan. Alucard tak tahu seberapa besar sayangnya—sangat besar. Martis rela memotong tangannya untuk Alucard. Tapi Alucard tak pernah melihat itu.

Yang dilihat, mungkin, hanya egonya.

"Aku tidak membencimu, Martis. Hanya saja, kadang kupikir hubungan ini _tak sehat_ —ah, bukan, seperti… kau bukan… pacar yang baik? Maksudnya… aku juga banyak kekurangan, tapi aku _mencoba_ memberimu yang terbaik, tapi kau… tidak seperti mencoba untuk menjadi dirimu yang terbaik untukku—"

"Alu…."

Bisakah ia mendapatkan kesempatan untuk memperbaiki ini?

.

* * *

.

"Kau ingin rasa buah, atau cokelat?"

"Terserah."

"Mau wewangian lavender atau jeruk?"

"Terserah."

"Untuk sampo—"

"Martis, jangan terlalu banyak tanya. Ambil saja yang kau inginkan." Alucard mendorong trolinya ke lorong snack. Ia mengambil beberapa bungkusan kripik kentang, cokelat batangan, popcorn instan, bungkus besar permen— _tidak, Martis, jaga tanganmu._

Martis menahan diri untuk tidak mengeluarkan beberapa makanan sampah itu dari dalam troli, dan membiarkan Alucard mengambil sebanyak mungkin, apapun yang ia inginkan.

 _Biarkan dia memilih, kita sudah berjanji padanya._

Mungkin satu-dua minggu lagi, Martis akan meluruskan kembali pola makan mereka—sayur dan buah-buahan dan segala macam itu. Untuk minggu ini, biarlah. Toh Alucard sudah jarang mendesis ke arah sayur yang Martis letakkan di piringnya.

"Alu… kurasa itu terlalu banyak." mereka bahkan belum pergi untuk mengambil buah-buahan, troli sudah penuh. "Mungkin… kripik kentang itu harus kau keluarkan dua bungkus."

"Menurutmu begitu? Ah, oke. Aku sebenarnya bingung sih, terima kasih atas masukannya." Ia mengeluarkan dua bungkusan besar kripik kentang favoritnya, lalu menukarnya dengan satu bungkus kripik jagung.

….

"Alu... tidakkah kau pikir… itu… terlal—maksudnya… tidak akan dapat kau habiskan sendirian?"

Kekasihnya berjalan ke kasir—mereka bahkan tak pergi mencari buah-buahan, pokok makanan yang sehat. Dan malah keluar swalayan dengan satu troli penuh makanan sampah yang Martis benci habis-habisan. _Tahan._ " _Sendirian_ , Martis? Kau kan akan bersamaku."

…?

"Aku ingin menonton film nanti malam—kau akan menemaniku, kan?"

Oh. Ya, tentu saja—Martis mengangguk cepat, girang. Senyumnya lebar. Suatu kehormatan untuk akhirnya diajak menghabisi waktu bersama dengan Alucard.

( _Itu,_ tentu saja, sebuah film horror. Berakhir dengan Alucard menangis bersama Martis semalaman penuh, tidak bisa tidur.)

.

* * *

.

[end.]

* * *

 **note:** well rip i enjoy martis/alu

pls tell me im not the only one


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimer:** mobile legends: bang bang (c) moonton.

 **warning(s):** ooc. modern, domestic au. nyerempet m.

 **sinopsis:** kadang-kadang martis harap ia bisa bernafsu untuk orang lain selain alucard.

 **note:** acyu lagi buat m-rated zialu+martis atau zialu+gusion dengan tema ~dark dan dewasa~ tapi narasinya selalu belok ke komedi jadi kayaknya untuk mengobati itu aku harus menumpahkan ini dulu

 **note2:** ini awalnya m karena ada bagian enaena di kamar mandi—tapi karena mau stay family friendly dulu (sebelum dua draft laknat itu selesai), jadi saya hapus:( untuk sementara yang nyerempet dikit(?) mungkin gapapa heheheheh—

.

* * *

.

Ia mulai mendapatkan kesadarannya, dan dibarengi dengan kesadaran bahwa dirinya telah terikat pada kursi, dengan tubuhnya yang benar-benar terjebak. Ia juga tidak bisa melihat, bajingan yang memosisikannya dalam situasi ini cukup pintar.

Martis merasa sangat gerah karena pakaiannya tak lepas dari tubuhnya yang benar-benar tak bisa bergerak. Mungkin sudah diikat mati, brengsek, maniak macam apa yang berani melakukan ini pada Martis?

Merasa upayanya untuk melepaskan diri akan selalu berujung pada kesia-siaan, ia memutuskan untuk mencari jalan lain yang sekiranya bisa membantunya untuk melepaskan tangannya yang sudah mulai kesemutan—

 _Oh, shit._

Seseorang menciumnya, di bibir.

Ah, ah, ah—mereka naik, duduk ke pangkuan Martis, bibir masih menyatu. Martis tidak dapat melihat, tapi aksi ini cukup erotis—sangat, erotis sampai-sampai ia dapat merasakan celananya menyempit—ah, tidak boleh, ia sudah berkomitmen. Hanya satu yang dapat merangsangnya, hanya satu yang boleh merangsangnya makanya— _fuckfuckfuck_ jangan terangsang, otak mesum dengan libido yang tidak bisa ditakar—

Lidah maniak itu menyusup masuk ke rongga mulut Martis—sangat piawai, lidah mereka menari bersama, lawannya mulai mengabsen deretan gigi Martis. Telapak tangannya menyentuh pipi Martis, yang lainnya melingkar pada leher—ia mengeluarkan desahan yang sangat seksi, mungkin untuk merangsang Martis—jangan sampai.

Jangan sampai.

Sosok itu mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya, menggesek bagian tubuh mereka pada satu sama lain— _shiiiiit_ , buruk, buruk, ini gawat, ia mulai merasa ingin—Martis, hentikan, jangan melulu berpikir dengan selangkanganmu—katakan _kau tidak ingin_ —

"Martis… aku mau…."

Sosok itu—pria, tentu saja, suaranya tidak nyaring seperti perempuan—yang, oke, mungkin akan sangat seksi, mengingat ia tidak bisa melihat rupanya, dan bisa saja ia memainkan imajinasinya dan berpura-pura kalau ini adalah Alucard, kekasihnya, kesayangannya. Awas saja kalau nanti saat matanya diberikan cahaya dan ternyata ia adalah om-om paruh baya yang tak bisa menemukan orang lain untuk—

Eh, darimana ia tahu Martis?

Dan… suaranya familiar.

Tiba-tiba objek yang menutupi penglihatannya dibuka. Alisnya mengernyit, membuat matanya kembali terbiasa—tunggu, Alucard?

Ia tidak sempat menyuarakan keheranannya karena Alucard mulai melumat bibirnya dengan nafsu yang tidak terbendung—berantakan, mungkin, saliva dan lidah tak lagi memiliki limitan.

 _Yes, yes, yes._

Martis ingin menyentuh kekasihnya.

Ingin membuat pinggulnya turun sedikit, ingin mendorong pinggangnya sedikit ke bawah agar bisa lanjut menciptakan friksi pada selangkangan mereka— _shit_ , tunggu, ini tidak apa-apa, kan? Ini beneran Alucard… kan? Bukan… sihir? Jampi-jampi untuk membuatnya impoten oleh nenek sihir Alice itu?

Kalau ini Alucard sungguhan—sumpah, ia tidak tahu perbuatan baik apa yang ia lakukan minggu ini. Diberkatilah Kau, wahai dewa di atas sana.

 _Muah._

Sejak kapan Alucard suka yang seperti ini?

Biasanya hanya berani misionaris— _"Aku malas, kau saja yang usaha."_ —atau kalau Martis lagi hoki, biasanya Alucard akan _mau menungganginya_. Kalau ia sangat, sangat, **hoki** , Alucard akan mendominasinya—tapi itu jarang (kesempatannya bisa dihitung jari?), dan karena biasanya, pada akhirnya Alucard akan kehilangan minat karena ia merasa tidak nyaman, ia akan membiarkan Martis yang memimpin hubungan mereka setelah itu.

Haa? Tali? Apa itu tali? Apa itu _BDSM_? Apa itu borgol, rantai dan segala macam itu? Alucard hanya tau pelumas, dan mungkin sedikitnya _vibrator_ —Martis memperkenalkannya sekali, Alucard malah sewot saat dicoba. Alhasil ia tidak dapat jatah satu minggu.

Ini sangat seksi—dan berbeda dengan Alucard yang doyannya _vanilla_.

Mungkin ia akan benar-benar memiliki terror di matanya kalau Martis memperlihatkan _dildo_. Apalagi kalau ia mempelajari _strappado, flogging_ atau bahkan _paddling_ —yang, tentunya Martis akan sangat senang untuk mengajari Alucard, bila ia tertarik. Martis tidak keberatan bila kekasihnya tidak mau—ia tidak akan paksa.

Martis ingin menikmati ini.

Kekasihnya memang selalu menyimpan kejutan.

Alucard melepaskan ciumannya, matanya benar-benar sudah dikabuti oleh nafsu saat milik mereka bertemu. Wajahnya kemerahan, dan pastinya bukan karena pencahayaan yang buruk di ruangan. Tangannya mulai gelisah, menggerayangi celana Martis untuk membuka retsletingnya dan menarik keluar miliknya yang sudah tegang dan siap—

"…masukkan… sekarang…."

 _Ya, ya, ya, ya—_

"—ya, Alu-sayang, perkosa aku sampai kau puas!" Ia memekik, karena sudah tidak tahan, digoda oleh pertunjukan ini, oleh kekasihnya sendiri yang tak pernah sedikitpun memberi petunjuk kalau ia cukup berbakat dalam hal seperti ini. Tapi….

 _Hmm?_

Tunggu.

"Martis, kau menjijikkan, sungguh."

Ia melirik—tangan kekasihnya masih di atas dadanya. Penampang wajahnya berantakan, matanya dipicingkan—ia baru bangun. Ia menatap Martis dengan ekspresi murni perasaan jijik.

"A-Alucard?!"

Saat itu juga _alarm-_ nya berbunyi. Alucard menggerutu, ia bergulir untuk mematikan—Martis melihat bagian kulitnya terekspos karena kaosnya terangkat sedikit untuk meraih _handphone_ di atas meja. Hanya dengan melihat Alucard, ia sadar kalau ia benar-benar _ingin_ , itu semua (yang tadi terjadi, yang membuatnya memekik girang) hanya mimpi basahnya, dan ia sudah sangat, sangat tegang.

"15 menit lagi…."

Ini masih pagi, astaga.

.

* * *

.

"Manis, ayolah."

Alucard, di sebelahnya, masih terbaring lesu tak sadarkan diri, sudah mulai mendengkur.

Sial.

Yah, sisa 12 menit sebelum ia harus membangunkan kekasihnya. Mungkin ia bisa menggunakan tangannya—

Dih, ogah.

"Sayang— _plis_ , aku sudah tidak tahan." Ia menarik-narik pakaian Alucard, yang memunggunginya, namun tak ada respon berarti dari sang kekasih. Kesal, ia memutuskan untuk mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan Alucard, dan memeluknya dari belakang. Mulai menggigiti tengkuk kekasihnya itu, yang seenaknya saja mengabaikan kebutuhannya.

Alucard pasti bisa merasakannya….

"Ngh… Martis—"

Ia mendesah—sesuatu yang malah memperburuk situasinya. Gawat, bisa-bisa _pecah_ punya dia kalau begini terus. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu. Tangannya menyusup masuk ke dalam kaosnya, menyentuh bagian-bagian yang Martis kenal betul sebagai bagian sensitif kekasihnya—kalau ia tidak mau, Martis akan menggelitikinya hingga ia memberi diri.

"Satu kali, _darling_ , kumohon."

Ia mendengar Alucard menghela napas pasrah. Martis tersenyum penuh kemenangan, menunggu Alucard berbalik dan menyiraminya dengan perhatian sesuai yang seharusnya ia lakukan.

Tapi oh, tidak.

Kekasihnya berbalik, memang, menghadapnya—tapi malah lanjut tidur.

Sialan.

.

* * *

.

[end.]

* * *

 **note:** lol sorry ini terakhir su mpah

 **EDIT:** strappado, flogging, dan paddling: semacam sexual play, untuk penikmat BDSM (strappado: posisi tubuh agak bungkuk, tangan diikat ke atas, kaki dibentangin. dua terakhir spanking, dengan tingkat ekstremitas yang berbeda (paddling lebih ekstrem)). saya mau bilang kalo martis bener-bener bejat disini.


End file.
